five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Kuz Meet
Yoichi: -The fog and rain of the village of Amegakure rules over the ground as always. X was walking around in his emerald like outfite. This was not the real X but only a clone created by X by a few snakes to take a random formation of a body to play as the real X in case he was to be attacked or in danger. The rain beat the ground and buildings. Tap tap tap would repeat and echo the villages corners. X jumped down from a building looking around the village seeing no other person in sight. He walked on his way not really paying any kind of attention. The real X was always a mill to around 50 feet from his clone that walked around. X took a breath letting it out seeing the fog that it produced. X walked on through the village till something came up that would ketch his attention.- Kuzanku: -Zane had been sitting on the rooftop in Amegakure. The rain falling all around him as he watched the village below. Zane sighed, his rebreather making his voice sound more metallic then it actually was. With a roll of his eyes he crossed his arms and muttered, "What is the point of this reality?" he asked himself. After stating that he pushed himself off the roof. His body beginning to fall from 4 stories high as his expanded his arms and legs. After expanding them and slowing down his speed, his brought all his limbs closer together. Doing so, his velocity increased and he fell at a much faster rate. After he hit about two stories, he pushed chakra into his feet and stuck himself onto the side of the building. Keeping his velocity steady, he began to run down the building catching all the wind and rain in his face as he giggled. Deep down, Zane was still a kid enjoying his life and goofing around. Sometimes, even the most serious child needs a moment to goof around. Once he hit the 1st story of the building he pushed himself off of it and did a 360 in the air before rolling onto the ground and coming to his feet. Underneath the rebreather her smirked and whispered, "Fuck yeah, that was cool!" and through his fist into the air. - Yoichi: -X looked around the buildings and roofs looking to see if there was anything strange. About half a mile from him there was something falling from a building so he decided to go and check out the problem and what it might be. X was walking taking his time as if he didn’t really care of what was going on. He arrived to the scene. He looked around the area to see if there was anything around. X’s eyes where covered by darkness as if there was a shade or a hat covering his eyes even though there really wasnt. X smiled a little seeing the little figure standing there with his hand up. X put his hand up as if he was going to wave but kept it still. “Hey child?” X said with a smile on his face. He actually liked children and didn’t mind them when they were around. X waited for the kid to reply to his wave and words. The rain pattered around the area. The real X was watching through the eyes of the X clone that was walking and now talking to the boy- Kuzanku: -Zane turned around, noticing the strange man. His right eyebrow went up in a question like manner, "Uh. Hi?" he said with an awkward wave. Afterwards, his eyes scanned the man. At his time at Amegakure he had learned about this man. Stories and rumors about him were spread all about the land. Had Zane come face to face with his death? His eyes narrowed as he dropped his hands to his sides, "I know who you are. Can I help you?" Zane's e eyes remained focus on the figure's muscles. He had to make sure that he was safe. Zane began to quiver a bit, his arms shaking with nervousness and excitement. However, to calm himself down he clenched his fist, closed his eyes, and sighed. Afterwards, he reopened his eyes and kept his cool. His thoughts were flowing in as to many possible ways this could go. What did he want?- Yoichi: -The clone the real X was looking at the child as he waves back. X smiles and didn’t know why the kid was shaking. He looked over the kid and looked into the childs eyes he could see them move as if he noticed a ghost. X looked down a little as the boy talked “yeah why are you outside in the rain alone boy? Don’t you know what village this is? Its not safe for a young lad.” The real X watched the boy through the clones eyes and knew that the boy needed some kind of help. “Say boy where are your parents?” X asked outloud as he watched the boy and smiled. The clone of X looked nothing like the real thing. He didn’t even have a weapon on his person. He looked like a normal villager. X smiled at the child as the rain feel pounding the ground and the roofs of the buildings.- Kuzanku: -Zane looked at X. His eyes staying locked on him as he answered his first question, "I live here. Alone. I know of its dangers." he smiled underneath the rebreather. However, once X asked the second question his eyes widened and began to shake. He lowered his head and faced his eyes towards the ground. His hair fell around his face casting a shadow on his eyes and he stated in a cold, dark, none-emotional tone, "They're dead. My entire family was killed by Konohagakure Shinobi." he stopped himself, clenching his fists. The anger was building up in him as memories of him getting the news flowed into his head. Zane always blamed himself for their deaths. He picked up his head and looked directly at where X's eyes should be and stated "What do you want. Give me your true answer. Everyone in this village has a motive, no one is a mister nice guy for free." his eyes seemed stressed and angered. It seemed the little genin had a bite to him. Zane regained his posture and crossed his arms and awaited for X's true response. He was too smart to fall for the nice act. After leaving in Amegakure for two years already. He knew that the village was engulfed in darkness. No one here was "nice".- Yoichi: -X looked at the child as he talked and always kept a smile. He knew what the kid was saying was true. The word nice didn’t really run through the village in a happy way. He watched the kid as he gained some anger and say the name of a village he hated “Dead hm? How about I offer you something you wont be able to refuse? Join me .. and my people, we are going to be working and plaining an attack on Konohagakure, my reason to attack is simply just because I do not like the village and what they stand for .. and now that I know that you have a reason .. you two can join and with you by my side child I can teach and show you the things you want to learn and know give you the .. power that you need take care of the creatures that call themselves ninja from such a horrid of a village.” X said with a smile on his face. “what else do you plance to do .. take them alone as a pure child? .. wait years till you gain the power you need to, to even take an attempt?” X would continue to talk. He watched the child as the child looked at him. The real X smiled through the eyes of the clone as if it was a two way mirror. The real X licked his lips with his long sharp snake tongue waiting for the childs answer.- Kuzanku: -Zane looked at X. A smile underneath his rebreather. He examined all of X's features as he thought to himself the positives and negatives to this deal. Zane hated being a puppet. However, he could use X for his advantages and turn on him down the line. Use his own power against him. Zane nodded, "I'm in. I expect you to train me. But first, I want the truth about you. What is this little squad of yours and who exactly are YOU?" Zane replied like a smart ass. For a Genin, he wasn't dumb. After living on his own for two years he had to learn how to survive. Questions, questions always kept people on their toes. Zane was not an ordinary Genin.- Yoichi: -X looked at the kid as he took in my information and smiled at his question. “my team? Well it’s a small team right now you would be the third member, the other two are under my control as I gave them cursed marks that I created to give them a boost in there power but that comes with a price as most things that give extra power. But for you I have other plans. And as for me im X Orochi the serpent of Amegakure. I don’t consider myself a leader just one who shares the same goals as others in the same area.” He looked at the boy as X talked “So its either join us child to get what you want or waist your time with memories”- Kuzanku: -"I'm not bearing your symbol. I refuse to be bonded to a snake. I will join you, but your teeth will stay off of me. Got it?!" he said waving his right pointer finger in the air like a sassy girl. Afterwards he lowered his arm and asked "Do you have a hideout of some sort? Perhaps I can get myself in robe to protect myself from this rain." he asked in a friendly tone. Zane continued to peer at him, he still did not trust him fully. But, this was the first person he had talked to in months. He was going to take this chance, even if it meant him dying. In the end, he wanted to kill everyone in Konohagakure. It seemed to achieve that, he needed X's help. However, if he attempted to put the mark on him Zane would attempt to kill him. How could a Genin kill someone of that caliber? He probably could not. But he would at least try if worst came to worst.- Yoichi: -X would look at the boy and laugh a little to his comment. “boy, the mark is a choice I don’t give it unless you want it. And being a young child as yourself it would be hard to control. But anyway I will take you under my wing”. X said watching the child through the clones eyes. He smiled and stood his hand out and moved his finger as if he was commanding the child to come to him. The ground behind X would start to rumble and a giant green snake would come out of the ground just the head and a few inches of the body. The mouth would open and the fangs of the snake would appear white and sharp. The inside of it being pink and dark. “we will go now” X would step into the snakes mouth and wait for the child to enter it also. “this will take us to my layer where the other wait”- Kuzanku: -Zane shrugged "I don't care, I'm still stating I am not becoming your lap dog." after he said this the earth began to rumble. Zane gripped the hilt of his blade as his eyes dancing around. Zane thought this was some kind of attack. However, once he saw how calm X was he released his grip and peered at him. Zane blinked as the snake rose from the earth and appeared. When it's mouth opened Zane got a sinking feeling in his stomach, "Y-You..want me...to--" he sighed "Whatever." he said with a shrug. He slowly began to walk towards the snake, his sandals splashing in the small puddles as he gripped the snakes fang and stepped inside the mouth. At first, Zane made a disgusted face. The feeling of the wet and softness of it's mouth made Zane feel completely uncomfortable and want to get sick. This was definitely going to take time to get use to. Once he was in, he nodded at X as if ready to go.- Yoichi: -X would look at the boy as he walked to him and smiled closing his eyes even though they were hard to see. He smiled down at the boy and looked at him he knew that the boy was grossed out. “you know I bet the snake thinks the same of your shoes lad” he smiled and laughed and as he did the snake closed its mouth and went back under the ground and followed a pathway as if it’s been doing this for years. The snake shook as if it was cutting through the ground. And a while past and the snake stopped opening its mouth the area was dark and black with tints of orange from the lights. He looked around “welcome to your new home lad” he started to walk down a dark hallway “your first mission is going to be finding your way around the tunnels but remember each door opens a room with more doors and sometimes there are things waiting for that door to be open so .. be careful when you walk around” X said as he looked down at the boy “for now this is going to be your home you don’t leave till you are ready, oh and try and avoid the other there not so glad to see new members .. especially children”- Kuzanku: -Zane turned to X, "Them?" he nodded after. He examined X one last time before he stated, "Thanks. I owe you one." He smiled once more underneath the rebreather, his eyes squinted show the emotion behind it all. Afterwards, he began to slowly walk towards the darkness. He gripped the hilt of his katana and slowly drew it from it's sheath. Once it was drawn, he dropped it to his sides, angling it so the point would aim towards the ground. The metal shined in the dim light for a moment as an engraving on the blade could be seen. The boy continued to walk and stopped just before his figure was lost in the darkness, "I'll do it on my own. This a path only I can walk. See you soon." He then continued to walk. After a few seconds he body was entirely swallowed by the darkness. All that was left was his footsteps and the sounds of doors faintly opening in the distance. It seemed that Zane was determined to do this on his own. For all he knew, he could die right here. However, he did not mind. This was the start of a new journey. For now, he was lost in it all. -